


It's Been A While

by CassieRaven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Different Grown Up Usagi, Alternate Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe within previous Seasons of the Anime Series, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Destiny taking a different path, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Senshi/Shintenou Pairing Shippings, Maybe Everyone Lives, Post Sailor Stars, Rollercoaster Ride of Feels, Romance, Some Out of Character-ness (OOC), Usagi/Mamoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: When destiny’s path didn’t work out how it was originally supposed to for her alongside heartbreak, Usagi decided to take a different path in the route with her senshi’s support joining her after their time of having battled enemies, finally ended for a break. Having found peace and happiness constantly with her life and a budding career with close friends, What happens when someone returns to her new life when it’s not expected and they're surprised at how much Usagi just has grown up and changed when they never thought she would?
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Artemis/Luna (Sailor Moon), Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Osaka Naru/Umino Gurio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRisa/gifts).



> Greetings, hello, and salutations my readers one and all. How has everyone been doing? Hopefully, you are all doing good and are safely staying home in quarantine or wearing masks whenever you have to leave the house being safe in these Covid-19 times. (Seriously, I hope you all with your loved ones are all safe and being safe out there wherever you are living worldwide.) I have come to consider myself very fortunate and lucky that the last three covid tests I've had in the last couple of months have all come back a hundred percent negative.
> 
> Now, to explain and get to this new fan fiction story. How exactly did this story come to be?  
> Simply, a few things had inspired this story that I had begun writing about two years ago. It had started with these elements: Listening to a song on my headphones for quite some time to where the lyrics spoke to me, I wrote down ideas and then the story partway in a writing notebook of mine rough draft wise. Following that, a conversation with a fellow “Moonie” fan, a good friend of mine, about “What If?” scenarios online, discussions about some of our favorite American television and BBC soap dramas we loved watching online or on things like Hulu, said friend and another fandom friend highly encouraged me to write this story once I talked to them about this ‘AU Set story I wanted to write’.
> 
> So, it’s thanks to inspirations of listening to a song on repeat, notebook urge writings, and two “Moonie” Sailor Moon Good Fandom Fan Friends of mine who encouraged me to write, rewrite and post this story up eventually. (To those two “Moonies”, you both know who you are, so thank you both very much for highly encouraging me to write and get off my fear chair ass to post this story’s first chapters up ASAP! Love you both so very much ladies!)
> 
> I also would like to thank both my friends, Fellow “Moonies”, and Authors/Writers in Fan Fiction Writing, Kierna-Ro and QueenRisa for having helped me with looking over this first chapter of this story by agreeing to Beta-Read it. Thank you both so much lovelies, love you both!
> 
> This story is based on “What If?” elements is completely an Alternate Universe setting story, taking place quite sometime after the Galaxia saga, of the anime series final season Sailor Stars. There will be some drama, hurt, pain, comfort, and many other genres of emotions thrown into this story of two certain characters that have pretty much gone through some pain, hurt, and heavy things before being able to find their way back to one another again with love. There will be some surprises along the way in this story of characters of the past of the series, and other things awaiting you. You have been warned readers, so if you’re still here reading this, take a seat, buckle up your seat belts and enjoy the reading ride of this roller coaster.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

* * *

** Prologue:  ** An Adult Life She Never Had Imagined

* * *

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Tsukino, Usagi slowly opened her eyes as she forced her head to leave her very comfortable pillow. _'Ugh...I was having such a nice dream, I wish it was real. Just not this time, sadly. What the hell is that noise?'_ she thought a little bitterly to herself.

Focusing her eyes to look around her bed in the four-walled apartment. She tried to find where the noise was coming from. Blue eyes focused harder until they landed on the night table where her digital clock stood. It was the alarm. Sighing, she pushed herself up as she reached over to shut the alarm off. The clock read 5:00 AM: it was time to get up. Letting out a yawn, Usagi forced herself to get out of that comfortable bed. Up, she walked through her opened designed apartment from her small bedroom area by a window covered up.

Her feet paddled through the open living room and down the small hallway to her bathroom.

"Okay, Usagi, time to brush your teeth, take a quick shower, get yourself dressed, do your make-up, and do your hair before hitting the 7-Eleven on the walk routine. You better pack a bag with extra clothes and a pair of comfortable sneakers. Got a busy afternoon with that interview within the Downtown Tokyo Arts District," she reminded herself as she reached into her medicine mirror cabinet for her toothbrush and toothpaste.

It was another morning, another Monday routine for her. With the toothbrush in her right hand, she reached with her other hand to turn on the bathtub faucet. When she had first moved into her apartment at seventeen-years-old, around two years ago, she was disappointed when she had seen this bathroom. The small space of the medicine cabinet, the simple sink hadn't been the issue for her.

It was the issue of her bathroom. It originally was made with a small eggshell colored tub. The tub was smaller than the family bathtub and walk-in sliding shower back at her parents' home. Her tiny apartment tub had come with a little corner bench that was barely enough space for her to sit at. Usagi continued brushing her teeth at the bathroom sink and recalled how she had been in such disbelief when back then she had asked her apartment landlord about the "little" issue concerning the lack of a shower.

* * *

_ "There's no shower... just a small looking bathtub? I thought that all of the apartments in this building with personal bathrooms had both shower stalls and bathtubs in them." She had questioned, looking hopeful for the older gentleman before her, who had shown her around the apartment. _

_ "I'm sorry about this young lady; I am. To save on costs by making these apartments on each floor alongside the larger sized apartments, the building contractors and designers had wanted to use up all potential space on each floor of this building. It is just how they decided to handle building apartments like this, leasing and renting out for lower prices to make extra money. It's like this on each floor," the manager continued explaining. _

_"Nani? Really?" Usagi asked, astonished, slightly wide-eyed._

_"Hai, The only downsides you will have in the smaller living quarters like this one here are a much smaller kitchen, storage closet, and smaller personal bathroom. Meaning, not enough room to build both bathing fixtures, only a tub for this apartment. Sorry," The landlord had added, with some pity in his voice._

_ "I can understand, I will just have to make do then. I could just install extra wall shelves for inside the kitchen. I could do that too for the living room. It will solve any storage problems." Usagi tried to reason to herself, "This apartment being smaller is cheaper than the larger apartments two apartments down the hall?" Usagi had asked, trying to look on the bright side. _

_ "Hai, larger apartment means the rent is higher for large four-walled living spaces, and the higher levels after the first four floors cost most for convenience. The smaller four-wall living spaces are much cheaper for single people and pets living alone. You could also easily fit a nice foldout futon or a single brass metal bed in that window corner adjacent to your diminutive balcony window for a 'bedroom' if you will Miss," the elderly man suggested to her, as she nodded. _

_‘ Starlight Apartments are cheaper than other single small apartments in this area of Juban...And look much cleaner and safer than the other places I've seen between the Juban border going into Tokyo's Downtown. Plus Rubeus and Seiya already got a place together with only two bedrooms since they can afford it together with their incomes better than I can.’ Usagi reasoned to herself silently in thought before looking to the apartment manager._

_“ I'll take it, Mr. Haga. Could I move in next weekend after I pay the first month's rent and deposit as soon as I can with borrowing a little from my parents? I got to wait for my paycheck to clear from my waitress job still," Usagi had asked politely, her eyes showing determination and confidence._

_"That sounds fine with me, you've got yourself a deal. I think you'll enjoy living here Miss Tsukino. If you need anything extra like free furniture, moving boxes, or any knickknacks decorate this place up with, then just stop by our apartment on the main floor to see me. My wife Mrs. Haga loves saving things that former tenants and renters leave behind of wall hanging decor, vases, cooking pots, drape curtains that she keeps in our storage free for all to take in the laundry room, downstairs basement of the building," Haga-San smiled, shaking the young lady's hand, welcoming her._

_ "Arigato, I will keep that in mind. Am I allowed to hammer and nail in frames, hang up wall decor, as well as repaint the walls in here? I'd like to add a new color to these walls, move in some curtains to my bed area for some privacy when I have guests ..." Usagi asked as she looked around the bare white walls, plotting a future design look. _

_ "Hai, hai! Of course, you are more than welcome to as long as it's nothing extreme in remodeling or building into the walls, or apartments like knocking out beams, windows, or walls. If you ever choose at any time to move out of the apartment, you must return it to how it looks right now and repaint the walls all plain white again, however. You, my dear, are quite brave and independent, being so young at seventeen wanting to move out on your own. I wish my daughter was that brave, she's barely in her third year in college and still refusing to leave our nest so to speak. Your parents must be proud of you." _

_"Heh, oh my Daddy has been quite proud of me wanting to leave home since finishing high school earlier this spring. But my Mama... well... She's still coming to terms with me leaving their 'nest'._

_My Mama still thinks I'm insane for wanting to leave home and become a musician with a side job as a model of sorts as a career instead of doing college. But my friends and I are going to make it with our band and music," Usagi laughed, knowing very well her parents had been on opposite sides and emotions concerning her wanting to live on her own, moving out, and getting her first-time place._

_"I can understand that. At least you are following your heart, wanting to go with your dreams with your friends. I hope it all works out. Oh yes, and you are allowed in this building to have pets, the limit is up to one to two depending on the size of said pet for the bigger apartments. For your apartment’s smaller size, two is fine. This building prefers cats and dogs of small breed size rather than large. We don’t allow mice, rats, birds, bugs, or snakes."_

_"That won't be an issue, Sir, I just have one black cat. Luna's quite the kind cat, and she won't be any trouble," she assured him._

* * *

"Tiny apartment living, tiny kitchen, tiny bathroom, this hasn't been as bad as I had originally thought it'd be. It might be small, simple and my bedroom might be a little corner area nook by the window wall side all covered up by a long pull away extended wall curtains, but it's my place...it's home. Plus redecorating the main walls of the living room in easy removable light turquoise and wildflowers wallpaper makes this place more lively with all the white framed decor and wooden shelves," Usagi smiled to herself as she hopped out of her bathtub from a quick soak and wash, covering her hair with a towel, while her body was wrapped up loosely in another one.

She rubbed the steam off of her cabinet mirror, looking at herself in the mirror as she removed her hair towel.

Her former long hair of golden-like blond was no more. When she was sixteen, she had stopped wearing her royal heirloom hairstyle, the displeasure of a specific nickname that had out warned it’s welcome with her. She had when attending high school, taken to only wearing it pinned up in a pulled back hair bun, or in a long princess bride hair braid. But in the present-day, the Odango hair buns and pigtails were no more. It was cut in feathery like layers to Usagi's mid-back above her hips.

Also, it was dyed a paler shade of blond, almost looking like a shade Marilyn Monroe the American classic Hollywood movie actress decades ago would have had. You could see traces of the lighter blonde color within the darker shades of dyed tangy orange and a mixture of cotton candy and electric pink all in the roots. Her face looked the same, except for new additions to it. She had a small pink gem piercing stud on the right side of her nose. At twenty-years-old, she still looked youthful, but her eyes looked more grown-up and focused.

"Time to put on your face for the world: lipstick, eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and foundation powder before choosing your armor of clothes..." she spoke to herself softly, reaching for the makeup box sitting on a hanging wire next shelf next to the cabinet.

After she had finished applying her makeup and brushing her hair, which didn't take her long, no more than twenty minutes of the usual routine, Usagi walked barefoot out of the bathroom, covered up in a short, loose, black bathrobe, covering undergarments that were of the satin-silk fabric, a heather gray bra and matching panty set. Softly on her feet, she moved through her tiny apartment, from the living room corner to the side of the room where the curtains covered her bedroom area of the apartment privately. Pulling the floor-length black and white curtains aside, her cerulean eyes fell to the right wall corner where her clothing laid displayed in an 'open closet'. There were antique-looking suitcase trunks of various sizes in shades of light blue, cream, and dark blue that had been constructed into a unique pull out, recycled, medium-small sized dresser. The interesting recycled suitcases concoction had been built and gifted to her, custom made to order by her friend, fellow musician Kaioh, Michiru as a birthday gift the year or two before.

"To go with your entire home decor, recycled 'do it yourself' look that this place has. This thing will keep all your basic clothing fashion neater than those hideous milk carton box crates or plastic see-through bins Minako suggested you use." Michiru had playfully chided her when she and her partner Tenou Haruka had presented it to her during her little birthday house party celebration with all of her friends, best friends, and bandmates Kou, Seiya, and Black, Rubeus.

Smiling to herself, Usagi glanced up to the golden and brass hooks and screwed in hook rods holding hangers that held all of her best dresses; outdoor wear slip meets cabaret stitched dresses, corset hooked tight dresses, and her best d.i.y. Hand-sewn patched dress jackets. All of the coats, jackets, dresses, and stage costumes were seas of fabrics in colors of pure pitch black, grays, cream covered whites, shades of blues, yellows, and red...strangely there seemed to be nothing of pink or pink pastel shades in her wardrobe displayed proudly on the hangers or hooks. Usagi's eyes immediately spotted one dress hanging underneath a simple, old, men's sized, black fiber coat that looked like something saved out of a thrift store, except for little various sewn fabric patches illustrated with various words, the imagery of punk-looking Chibi rabbit, anarchy, and umbrella art button pins pinned on the breast front pockets of the black men's coat.

"Mm-hmm, I'll wear you and you to go with my shoe wear and stockings today for my walking routine, luncheon date with Papa, and my meeting later before the photoshoot session." Usagi decided, going through the first suitcase drawer of the dresser.

Her porcelain fingers fished out a pair of nylon stockings and garter belts before she picked up the hanger holding both the dress and coat jacket. Her outfit for Monday was complete. Time to ready herself to get dressed and look for her shoes in the closet.

  
  


* * *

Usagi sipped her cup of vanilla mocha coffee with shots of extra creamer and cinnamon in it, as she casually walked up to the tattoo and body piercing shop.

She smiled underneath her large red heart-shaped sunglasses, as she saw her familiar-looking friend walking out of the opened entrance door. It looked like Rubeus got there earlier before she did after her coffee pit stop before taking the city bus.

"Morning Rubes, want a coffee? I got an extra cup for you, cinnamon-hazelnut flavored with a shot of vanilla cream." she offered, motioning to the extra cup in her other hand as she was holding a convenience store grocery bag on her wrist.

"I'll take it, I would have to be a complete fool to pass up free coffee. Give it here Rabbit, Arigato Rennie. Did you get doughnuts or fruit pies this time for our usual breakfast before we set everything up?" the fiery spiked redhead in his twenties known as Black Rubeus asked, eyeing the bag hungrily as Usagi rolled her eyes before handing the plastic bag over to him.

"Both...I didn't know which ones to pick. Chocolate iced mini-doughnuts, apple, and blueberry turnover pies, and some stuffed egg and spinach sandwich wraps. I got enough for sharing with you," she answered, following him into the shop.

"Perfect leftovers for breaks when we need a little pick me up for food energy. Wait...I thought you were scheduled to work weekends on all evenings Sundays and then part-time mornings until late afternoon on Mondays and Wednesdays at that one bar grill place waitress gig you got?" Rubius asked, looking at her puzzled.

"Yeah, I would be heading down there to work the set up for the Monday early morning service, then later prepping tables to waitress for the Brunch and Lunch rush hours...but I'm not going in. Not anymore..." Usagi smirked, motioning with her cup of coffee, as she sipped it.

"Why are you here this morning and dressed up looking so cabaret slightly fancy, not heading down there with your waitress uniform?" Rubeus questioned her, puzzled as to why the dysfunctional-looking rabbit was dressed nicely and there at his part-time job.

"Because I had to drop off Nikko's new tricked out jacket he had commissioned me to make him. I took an old plaid coat he had, sewed on some of his old metal t-shirts graphics to the back with my sewing machine, added some screw-in-spikes to the shoulder areas, the back with studded spikes, then some patches on the front pockets and other things." Usagi answered.

"I see, and concerning your job serving as a moonlighting cocktail waitress in that snooty restaurant?" Rubeus pressed, with a tsk playfully.

"I quit after my shift ended last night, put in my two weeks notice with my manager. She didn't seem sad to see me go, or my tatted up hands and arm sleeves that the uniform and foundation skin makeup couldn't help hide. A cocktail waitress in a high-end restaurant with men my Daddy's aging eye-molesting and attempting to grope me isn't fun. The paycheck didn't seem to pay enough either. So looking into more modeling shoots for car shows and underground pinup magazines who need a pretty-face like me," Usagi answered grinning sheepishly.

"You with your work ethics and mindset, it doesn't surprise me anymore. Why don't you leave it behind the counter for him, I'll see that he gets it. I'll let him know you dropped it off this morning," Rubeus offered, Usagi nods, doing just that.

"Great, tell him since he already paid me for the job, it's all good. Is Koan-Chan is going to be joining me at the shoot later today?" Usagi asked, referring to his girlfriend and doing it himself as a partner in fashion crime.

"Koan said she couldn't make it, she wanted to work on looking into getting newer "new" fabrics for making her sack purse in the fashion district shops. She said she'll grab you a few new fabrics and ribbons if she comes across any in clearances. Then Koan said something about having to visit her sisters, Petz being pissed off about her bailing on their last sisterly luncheon get together when you girls had gone to your friend Naru's house party last week and had those random girls-only gathering at that one club Aino demanded you all meet at." Rubeus answered, setting up his tattoo equipment at his workstation.

"Ugh, that sucks for Koan. Well, tell her I'll call her on my break during the interview-photo-shoot for that tattoo published magazine. Seiya's got a bunch of phone call meetings with potential clubs and venues looking to book us and has to meet up for a lunch meeting with Setsuna. So glad she's been so supportive of being our band manager since joining the music and art management/agency business-wise."

"Hopefully we can get more gigs while we wait to hear back about that one band on whether or not they want us to be their opening act at that one club what's it called?"

"I think it's called the Milk Hive Club? I know it's somewhere in Tokyo and it's where the bigger bands play j-pop and foreign bigger acts perform... Hopefully, it's good news Setsuna tells him. Oh, Seiya said we got more hits on our social media page on YouTube when we did that random busting performance in the subway station for kicks. We're past 90 hits on that video with forty shares. Progress! We're loving!" Usagi shared, looking thrilled.

"Well, hopefully, we get more hits and likes online YouTube. Oh, tell Seiya I'll get him extra strings for his guitars when I go out to get more back up cheap drumsticks to stock up on for the shows we're set to do next month. Koan's been complaining to me that it seems like all the only customers she gets are the wannabe Goth and emo teenage school girls interested in wanting to buy her themed purses. But no one is seriously interested in her bags." Rubius mumbled, tired clearly of hearing his girl friend's d.i.y. Designing complaints night after night.

"Hopefully, I can understand her frustrations. So weird to think that she and I hit it off so wonderfully bonding in our sewing lessons in home economics back in my Freshman year when she and her sisters joined us in high school to be 'normal humans' after...all that mess prior we had, you know...but I'm with Koan on that. Oh, okay, I'll let Seiya know. I'll be seeing him tomorrow when he comes over to look over sample bow ties I've made for his suit costumes," Usagi nodded, sipping the last of her coffee, tossing it into the nearby trash bin by the main front desk.

"Got it. Yeah, at least your jackets and dresses with their unique style are becoming successful at the level they are, people who like wearing them and commissioning you through word of mouth when people ask us at our shows. I think you have a talent for it, making things new with your hands," Rubeus tried assuring her with a smile as she looked at him with understanding and appreciating it.

"Arigato Rubeus... glad you were able to be brought back with me and the crystal when Koan had reached out to me privately to ask me to try and give you a second chance. Oh shit, I better get going. I've got to get back home, to get my bag, double-check Luna's bowls, and go get a cab to head off to that meeting after I drop by Hotaru's and that lunch date with my Dad." Usagi realized, looking at the time on the clock on the wall.

"Hotaru's place?" Rubeus asked, blinking.

"Hai! I've got to drop off the lucky vest hoodie she left my place the other night when she had asked me to fix the old moth holes and tears in it. She didn't have the heart to throw it away. She'll be glad to see the new additions I added to it," Usagi smiled, giving her bandmate and friend a quick kiss on his cheek with a hug.

"Have fun you crazy rabbit, Tell Hotaru, Haruka, and Setsuna I said hello. You better be safe at that shoot. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do girly!" Rubeus couldn't help but caution her.

"Rubes!? That's the worst advice I've ever heard." Usagi laughed as she bolted out of the door.

* * *

"Usagi! There you are my favorite daughter, how you keep looking beautiful and so much like your mother every single day is beyond me," Papa Kenji smiled as he drew his daughter into a loving hug of greeting tightly.

"Kon'nichiwa Daddy, you always say that every time you see me, silly old man." Usagi blushed, letting her Father continue hugging her. She hadn't seen him in at least a week with how busy their work schedules had been.

"Well, I will keep saying that then if it continues to make you blush. Come on my not-so-little bunny-anymore, I got us a table in the far back. You must be hungry."

"Starving. Though I did have some tea, with little sandwiches and cookies with Hotaru at her and the girls' kitchen in their mansion when I went to drop off her jacket. I couldn't refuse Hotaru and her usual welcoming comfort of tea and snacks. I got sidetracked by chatting with her for a while. Sorry I was almost late for our early lunch get-together."

"It's all right, no harm. I know how much your friends mean to you, Mama and I know that. This place has the best curry and noodle dishes according to my coworker Mei at the office."

"Excellent. I think I'll probably have to order both their specialty curry and noodle dishes then to see for myself to judge them." Usagi nodded, her mouth already salivating and her stomach gurgling in happiness at the delight of curry and noodles to eat.

* * *

"Tsukino, Usagi! Usagi-San, it's wonderful to see you again. I'm not sure if you remember me, but we met back when we were in Junior High School. At that modeling contest, I once ran back in the day. Kan, Peter; I had gone to Catholic school with your friend Hino, Rei. I work as a photographer now doing interviews with our models for 'Tokyo Inked'. Rei-Chan was the one who suggested I contact you for our monthly issues, 'In-Depth with Tokyo's Tattooed Ladies' interview section."

Usagi looked over silently at the man, trying to put a memory in the face of the young man in front of her, introducing himself to her. Did she know him? Her eyes stared at his slightly tanned skin, gingered-reddish hair cut up in a spike look, and brown eyes filled with friendly warmth. When she glanced down to the familiar brand of a professional camera around his neck with straps; her mind started jogging immediately. She remembered him then!

He had been the same young man she had rescued during her earlier years as Sailor Moon; the same man who had been energy possessed by Nephrite at that bogus trapped modeling shoot.

"Oh! Peter-San! It's good to see you again, sorry! My mind went blank for a minute there, it's been so long. Of course, I remember you, Rei-Chan did say I'd be interested in this job." Usagi smiled, giving him a friendly hug as he accepted the gesture.

"Glad to hear she put in a good word for me with you then. So, she told me you were doing a little modeling since I believe she said, art modeling? Modeling as a figure model for fine art artists like Ms. Kaiou and Ms. Yumeno."

"Hai, Michiru-Chan, and Yumemi-Chan are some of mine and Rei's good friends. I've modeled mostly for them prior, or as a model for some of the local community colleges figure drawing classes when they need a female model with colored hair or tattoos like mine. Part-time work, though it's not a lot of experience I've had. I've been doing modeling as a side gig I guess since I graduated high school. I'm of course as Rei probably told you, in a band," Usagi explained, blushing a bit, motioning to her hair that was let loose, and her various tattoos on her right arm sleeve, and a few on her neck side area in the center, her coat jacket along with her clutch vegan leather black safety pin metal purse, her bag carrying clothes in her arms.

"Ah yes, she did mention that to me. You're the bass player for Unbroken Umbrellas with Kou Seiya. You guys have been getting a lot of positive notoriety in the Juban newspapers in the clubs and small underground venues with your act. Especially your guys' YouTube presence, not bad." Peter nodded, looking at Usagi amusingly as she nodded, blushing a bit.

Peter's eyes drifted to the young woman's outfit of the day, which was a vintage-looking satin dress. It appeared to be a french-pale blue color in flowery patterns. He then noticed her tattooed legs, covered in see-through fishnet black stockings with what angle he could see from the dress's shortcut length up to her upper knees, black leg garter belts hiding up into the flower fabric, with black old looking boots finishing the outfit off. His eyes returned to Usagi's gaze, waiting for her response to his comment.

"That's us, Hai. We're doing well with both the positive and negative press. My Father works in journalism and for the papers and various magazines; always says whether it's good or bad press, any kind of press talking about artists or musicians is good because they're talking about you and you're getting attention. We can handle the negative critics, but we prefer positive critics like our fans who love our music." Usagi nodded, smiling as she followed Peter walking in step .

"Your father sounds like quite the wise man. I have to agree with him on that. Your tattoos, Usagi, look amazing, so colorful, and all very unique and different like a collage. So, you have some technical experience being a model then. Regardless if it's posing as a nude model for live art and art classes, it still counts as modeling professionally to me. What have you done for Kaiou and Yumeno as their art models, if I may ask?" Peter questioned, looking interested.

"I think it's off and on being their model, whenever either of them gets inspired to make something new for a single piece or series. Then they just call or email me to see if I'm available to model for them. Depends on my other part-time jobs if I got any honestly. I've modeled for cover art for my band's art sleeves for our demo CD albums we sell at shows. Um...done some pin-up girl modeling for car shows with Aino Minako too," Usagi answered, feeling being honest with him was the best policy, though sometimes she felt she didn't have much proper real 'modeling' experience like the girls and women she'd met at shoots or had seen in magazine fashion covers.

"That sounds like it'd be fun being an art model for an artist, minus the cold chilling air-conditioned rooms of an art studio. Pinup modeling eh? Well, I think that covers experience in my book. Come with me, to sit down in my office here at our company's building. Let's go over what your photo shoot and interview will be about Usagi," Peter commented, motioning her over to join him into his office where the red couch sofa was next to a glass table holding various magazine issues of 'Tokyo Inked'.

"Okay... This is quite a nice office you have Peter. This couch is comfortable. So, what kind of interview and shoot is this? Is it like asking me a couple of questions, then having me be a model in some high fashioned tattooed themed rock star clothes like those rock music magazines or MTV Japan? I could do that. I brought my backpack with an extra change of clothes just in case you need me to change into something simpler casual wear", Usagi asked and motioned to her black kitten themed backpack next to her side.

"Oh no, nothing like that or anything nude or something out of those Porn-Hentai or Hustler magazines I assure you. I'll just be interviewing you by asking you questions concerning the tattoo world, your opinion on tattoo art, some personal questions concerning yourself, maybe your profession as a musician, and your tattoos first. Then I'll take a profile to close up shots of yourself just relaxing, sitting down for the interview profile picture. After that, some closeups of all of your body tattoos for details for the five paged interview section of our 'In Depth with Tokyo's Tattooed Ladies'. Then we have you dress up in anything that's in your everyday and fun fashion taste, style to show off your tattoos extra photos for the article section interview. We ask various women and girls who are either models, celebrities, tattoo artists, or everyday girls who are covered fully or partly in amazing tattoos for interviews and photographing them and their skin artwork that's inked." Peter explained things more of what was to happen later that afternoon with her working with him.

"Sounds like fun honestly, could I mix it up with some of the clothes I brought with me with anything I might like in your rows of wardrobes of clothes and costumes for the shots?" Usagi asked excitedly.

"Hai, anything that helps show off your tattooed works of art will work. We've got a few cut up shirt dresses and T-shirt tops in punk, rock-metal, j-pop-rock, gothic, and edgy pinup style if you're interested in trying on some of those clothes. We even got a couple of used electric guitars and bass guitars you could model with... to show that musician side of you in some potential photos," Peter nodded while enjoying the look of delight on the girl's face.

"Really? Those sound nice. When can we start with your photo staff on this shoot?" Usagi exclaimed, ready to get to work and try on some of those cute outfits.

"I usually don't have many models or inked girls this excited. We'll start in an hour downstairs in the side warehouse studio here on our company's property. It's where we do all of our tattooed model ads and magazine shoots with props, scenery, and costumes, etc. My dressing assistant named Sumi will help you with figuring out what clothes will work with what clothing you've brought with you. Our makeup artists Jun and Akira will do your makeup in different styles going for a natural look for the interview profile shot three other types of edgy, wild, too out of control for each theme showing off your tattoos. I can picture you being sweet-and-sour edgy, to then transforming into this emotional angry girl rock star, to soft innocence lying in a sea of kawaii things, to hardcore surrounded in feather darkness..." Peter visually illustrated his vision to Usagi, as she nodded.

"That sounds wonderful...now that you mention it, I've actually got on my entire upper back, surrounding the edge of my shoulders, tattooed giant black raven's wings. I've had it for three years now. It was my third tattoo, the largest piece after getting my arm sleeved done with the planets, bunnies, and kawaii things. The second tattoo was the design of the words 'I'll take my broken wings and learn to fly again' with tiny moons and stars on the edge and the center of my neck." Usagi said motioning to her arm, neck, and to her covered up back.

"Really? That's wonderful! Actually, what if we made your back the focus of the cover tattoo art you'll model for the cover title to start the section of the interview and portrait shots? We can call this month's spring April issue with you for 'In-Depth with Tattooed Ladies', "Interview with a Once Lost Angel." Has a nice feel to it, doesn't it?" Peter grinned ecstatically, as his smile got wider, as Usagi nodded.

"You can do that?" Usagi asked, looking amazed.

"Yes, I can. I'm in charge and have a say in which model will grace our covers of the magazine monthly. You with your back ink body art will be perfect." Peter assured her, smiling.

"It's perfect. I think it'll work well, let's do this." Usagi nodded, agreeing with feeling positive confidence inside herself.

  
  


* * *

Usagi unlocked her door to her tiny-apartment, which sometimes Minako and Rei referred to as "Usagi's Hobbit Hole".

She yawned as she opened the door tiredly stepping inside before closing the door and locking up the chain bolt locks behind her. Her porcelain pale hands went for the lights to flick them on lighting her small apartment's main lights and pinned up various regular little twinkling fairy lights on the walls. The apartment lit up in colorful prisms of the fairy lights against her paper design plastered walls. The various white painted recycled wood cube shelves holding books and mangas, her tiny little flower and plants potted in ceramic or glass jars, and small statues of rabbits, moons, and assorted good luck charms ranging from healing crystals to little Buddha statues. On some of the opposite walls were black and white frames holding various art prints, a few gifted small watercolor and oil paintings by Michiru of oceans and fairies.

Framed photographs of Usagi herself with her family, various friends, the now-retired Sailor Senshi of the Inner and Outer Senshi, Luna and Artemis the cat guardians. Her eyes looked at the one photograph framed in a black frame from her Juban High School Graduation. She is in her cap and gown, holding her diploma smiling, surrounded by her family, all of the Senshi, Motoki, Reika, Naru, Umino, everyone... Except for someone missing from the group photo with her. Her eyes immediately looked away from that photograph as she closed them tightly, she didn't want to remember despite having had to be happy on the best day of her life finishing school, going out to dinner to an incredible sushi bar with her family, her friends...that the end of the night, she wasn't entirely happy.

All because of that one particular individual who hadn't been in attendance at her graduation ceremony, celebration dinner, or at her latest party her parents held for her at the Tsukino family home.

'The invitation I had asked Motoki-kun to send in the mail for me just came back to me days later, priority expressed, unopened, and rejected... Couldn't even answer my emails when Toki gave me the email address to try to reach out with an email invitation to my graduation...', she thought bitterly to herself, still clenching her eyes closed.

"Usagi? Are you home already? It's only past eight o'clock, I thought that you'd be out having dinner with Rubeus, Koan, Minako or Rei after your photoshoot and interview with that magazine company," a voice spoke out to her, as she opened her eyes to look down below.

"Oh, sorry Luna. No, I didn't feel like celebrating because I was too worn out and tired of how long the photo job lasted. I was in and out of outfits for different poses between interviewing with Peter-San, just recording our conversations. Wearing high heel spiked Goth skull head designed and punk-themed boots aren't easy when you got to pose in fake outdoor settings and a cold cement floor while holding an actual electric bass guitar in your hands," Usagi laughed, remembering how insane but fun the photo shoot was earlier that late morning and afternoon.

"It sounds like you had quite a fun and productive day. I suppose the girls weren't available to have dinner or come over for joining us for a takeout dinner?" Luna asked, purring around her mistress's feet as Usagi picked her up to give her a proper hug.

"Nope, Rei-Chan said she was going out to dinner with Jadeite, the "new guy" who's been working with her and training with Grandpa Hino at the temple. They seem to be getting along since we found him and the rest of the guys reborn when they appeared out of nowhere after that one battle we had against the Death busters in the aftermath building rubles. As for Minako, well...she said she was going to surprise Kunzite after he got off work with a 'quiet candle dinner and new lingerie dress' she got." Usagi informed her, as she moved into the kitchen after kicking off her boots on the floor.

"Well, at least they are happy with the Shitennou being back and them all together again. That is after the fates decided to give them a second chance at life again...and practically pledged loyalty to you, the once 'Moon Princess'. What about Koan?" Luna asked, following behind her.

"Koan got stuck with a luncheon and then dinner along with Rubeus and her sisters' place... She couldn't escape the dreaded sisterly bonding dinner doom. After dropping off Hotaru's hoodie at her house, she declined to join me for dinner later. She went out to try her hand speed dating at that one new book cafe eatery place. Setsuna's covering for her so Haruka doesn't find out what she's doing, or she'll lose her shit." Usagi laughed, opening up the refrigerator to browse around for something to eat.

"Can't blame Hotaru, being older now, seeing how Haruka kept scaring the heck out of any boy who tried asking her out in high school as her 'Papa' parental figure...Haruka once complained to me and Artemis, going on about how the re-birthing process Hotaru had sped her age from child toddler to suddenly becoming a full-fledged teenager to you and the Inner Senshi's exact age as a cursed hell for her... She's still not letting that go," Luna shared the gossip as her mistress hummed an 'Hai, poor Hotaru-Chan'.

"Do you want some canned salmon with chicken liver or gravy beef for dinner tonight Luna? Those are the only options of cat food in the can right now. Or would you like regular human food," Usagi asked, looking at her four-legged roommate.

"I'll take the beef gravy, sounds appetizing for tonight, not feeling like eating people's food tonight. What about you, going to do with leftover Vegetarian food from that takeaway Indian place you ordered the other night when Minako came to visit to see how you were doing?" Luna grinned.

"Hmm...I would...if 'someone' hadn't eaten it when she dropped by yesterday morning to 'Surprise! I've got doughnuts... Came to see how you were doing? Want to talk?' Ugh, Mina-Chan. She'll never stop pestering me about how I'm 'really' doing. Ugh. I'll go with some leftover 'steak' mushrooms with some BBQ cauliflower. That'll do it for my stomach," Usagi decided, pulling out plastic containers holding the leftovers, and a tin can of cat food for Luna.

"Want to watch some television while we enjoy dinner Luna?" Usagi asked her, as she placed Luna's meal on the wide low coffee table next to the small pink velvet armchair she had across from the small-medium sized flat television screen sitting on a small table.

"Sounds good to me, go heat up your dinner in the microwave. I'll handle the remote control with my paws. Should we watch a DVR recording of a television show or movie...or Netflix?" Luna asked, hopping to the coffee table pawing at the remote control.

"Netflix, let's watch that one American animated movie Yaten's always raving about, I think it's called Happy Feet or something..." Usagi answered, setting the microwave's timer for her food she put on a Hello Kitty divider plate.

Another night, having dinner and watching television shows and movies via Netflix with her favorite cat guardian/mentor it was.

* * *

"Usagi, what are you doing up still? It's going to be midnight soon?" Luna inquired softly, noticing that her ward was sitting on her bed, dressed in a faded old black band T-shirt of the UK band Queen and black-gray-white plaid pajama flannel pants on...with a rose-red stationary box in her hands.

"Nothing... just looking through some old stuff in my 'forget shit forever' box... Mama kept these things after she said she had found them in the trash cans outside our house back when...I was in seventh grade. She gave them to me after my moving at the housewarming party she and Daddy, and the Girls gave me here two years ago, had ended for the night. Kept insisting that I keep the box, just for at least 'the good and happy moments I might want to keep in my memories'...I've had it under my bed stashed away ." Usagi explained quietly, looking through the various things in the opened box.

Luna hopped from her cat bed nearby, onto the bed to join Usagi.

Her orange-brown eyes observed some of the trinkets Usagi had been looking over. A dried old wilted red rose that had once seen better days. A red school uniform tie that looked like a teenage boy would've worn, a pair of old black sunglasses, various movie theater ticket stubs, her infamous failed quiz from junior high, a Starbucks folded coffee cup sleeve, a few men's buttons from a possible button-up shirt. There were even various little notes on stationary paper and napkins written in very nice handwriting. Then she noticed the star locket in the box along with...some old photographs of the girls, Motoki, and Usagi with...him.

Luna then began to realize what was going on and why her mistress was looking through that box...she was starting to either think about him or miss him.

"...Usagi, why don't we just close up this box and put it away in your closet, Hai? You don't need to look through this, especially right now in the middle of the late-night my dear...Remember when you and I with Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Setsuna all had that talk that one time about this and...' him', and how you wanted to try moving on? Why don't we just-" Luna tried suggesting before the woman cut her off.

"Luna... Was I ever just not enough or good enough for him? Maybe he was right when he last spoke to me...after the final battle, a week after that mess with the Black Moon and after Chibi...after she went back to her home." Usagi murmured, eyes watering up with tears as she had her fingers on the dried rose.

"Oh, Usagi, no. He was wrong, so wrong about ever believing you were not good enough for him! You were the best thing to ever happen in his life! You were good enough my dear! It was he that wasn't ever good enough for you. I don't know why he decided to do what he did and...stupid to be a complete idiot and hurt your heart again like how he did by leaving you and breaking his vows to protect you and stay loyal to you with his heart when he promised the girls and me, he wouldn't..." Luna tried comforting her supportively as she could, placing a loving paw on the young woman's hand feeling heartache for her mistress.

"Then why did he do it? Why did he tell me that I wasn't good enough for him, t-that we weren't our past selves anymore, that he felt we could both do better without destiny or some so-called future that may or not be our destined future when 'Pluto she said time is always changing with futures, so many outcomes'! And how maybe it was best if we didn't let our past life's destiny interfere with our lives in the present! Luna, he left me...broke up with me a second time, no matter how much I had begged him, pleaded for him to stay, to think about me, our possibility of having Chibi-Usa as our future daughter, our child!" Usagi cried, letting Luna crawl into her lap to give her a comforting hug.

"Oh, Usagi" Luna murmured, not knowing what else to say or to do to comfort her.

"He said he didn't want the past and old ties of destiny with me to stop him from the dreams and life he wanted, he was going to pursue an education, his dream to go to Harvard, didn't want an attachment behind him, or be tied down to me when he wanted to become a doctor. He left me when I was still fourteen, never once talked to me...avoided me until the day he stopped coming to battles, and even left a year early to America to finish his final year of High School up transferring to a school in Boston before he started Harvard when they offered him an early acceptance invite when he was in the middle of finishing his Junior year at that damn all-boys school!" Usagi continued to cry, tears never being able to stop.

"I know Usagi, I know," Luna murmured soothingly to her, nuzzling her neck.

"He never let me say goodbye to him...refused to invite the girls and me to his high school going away party Motoki held for him at the arcade before he left. Even sent back all of my letters I tried asking Motoki to send to him in America and had told Motoki one day on the phone Toki-kun said to ask me to stop trying to write him...that he made it clear previously to me that we were over. He even started to date again...had or has still a long-term relationship with a Harvard girl closer to his age...I had overhead Motoki telling Minako about it in Crown one day, I got there early...made her promise him not to tell me or 'It'd kill Usagi-Chan if she found out... He said he was fine, happy, that the girl was Chinese-American and majoring in the Medical Pediatrics field'. He started dating her after his Freshman year at Harvard when they had a few classes together...Motoki felt it was serious, that he was really serious about her..." Usagi shared between her choked sobs.

"I'm so very sorry Usagi, truly, I am...my poor princess, my home, I'm so sorry my dear. That prince... That boy didn't deserve you or your heart..." Luna spoke to her in a voice of moral support and love as she kept trying to be there for her.

'How I'd love to take my claws to his damn face and shred that blasted Terran skin until he'd scream or bleed! For every time that myself, Artemis, and all the girls would have to comfort and try helping counsel Usagi after everything he put her through', Luna silently fumed in her thoughts, while trying to remain calm and there for her former princess-still ward.

"I don't think no matter how hard I try acting as I hate him, hate him for what he did, I can ever get over him...even if he's moved on with someone else and a new life for himself, going after his dreams Luna. My heart might still be trying to recover after all these years, but my soul has never stopped shaking after he left me. It hurts. It still hurts. I'm still hurting," Usagi admitted quietly as her eyes continued to water up with tears and her face tinted red.

"It's okay to hurt, feel pain, and cry still. It's perfectly all right to feel heartache still Usagi, it's okay to still hurt but feel something, even love, for a man who's hurt you and broken your heart." Luna spoke softly, as she felt the girl nodded.

"Hai... I know. I'll be okay, I just need time to heal still...if I'm meant to be alone, then so be it. I'd rather be all alone than with any other man, who could re-break my heart as he did to me. I'll be alright, I've got you, Artemis, my closest friends like the Senshi, other friends like Motoki, Naru-Chan, dorky Umino-Chan, and my family here for me." Usagi told herself more than her supportive guardian.

"I understand, I'll always be here for you my moon princess...we all will," Luna promised her.

"Thank you, Luna. I'm so glad you are here with me. I'm going to try to get some sleep, I've got to finish a dress commission and do a few job interviews. All before work tomorrow late afternoon at the restaurant before my final week is over. Then tomorrow night I've got band practice with Seiya and Rubeus at that one place Seiya found for us to rent for rehearsals before our gig show next weekend," Usagi sighed, giving her cat one more hug of thanks as she pulled her bed sheets and comforter blanket away.

"You try to get some sleep, let me put this box away and out of sight," Luna suggested to her, as she with her teeth picked up everything, tossing them into the box before taking the lid to the box, closing it before using her paws to take it off the bed, and shoving it under the bed.

"Mmkay, Luna... I'm going to listen to some music on my iPod mixtape playlist to help me sleep...Goodnight Luna," Usagi yawned, as she put her small earphones on, snuggling into her blankets as she turned on the small clip-on electronic.

"Goodnight Usagi...I hope you have sweet dreams..." Luna whispered, kissing her on her forehead, before curling up to the girl's side, settling down with her protectively.

Usagi's eyes closed softly, as she let the lyrics she heard playing to the music on her iPod device enter into her ears. The lyrics, singing of the words couldn't help singing along to it quietly, as it reminded her of her former prince, her past lover, and now ex-boyfriend. Chiba, Mamoru.

" _Goodbye. Olive sky. I am crying all the time. There, there. Don't despair. We will find your sheep somewhere..._ "

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And so, there we have it. The prologue chapter beginning this new alternative universe story.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment, feedback, positive words, or likes or kudos, or follow this story or favorite it if you enjoyed reading this.  
> Any negative comments, rude words, etc. will just be seen as flame reviews, rude reviews and will be a hundred percent most likely ignored by me and trashed in the dumpster fire trash where it belongs.
> 
> The next chapter will be up ASAP within a week or so.
> 
> Have nice day readers, be safe out there in these dark sad times of Covid-19, please. Be safe. XO


End file.
